1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and more particularly, to an electrical connector, which has a metal shield that is vertically adjustable relative to the electrically insulative housing of the electrical connector so that the electrical connector can positively be bonded to a circuit board by SMT (Surface Mounting Technique).
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connector for high frequency communication generally has a metal shield covered on the electrically insulative housing to protect the internal metal contact pins against EMI (Electromagnetic Interference).
According to conventional designs, the metal shield and the electrically insulative housing are fixedly fastened together, i.e., the metal shield is not movable relative to the electrically insulative housing and the electrically insulative housing is not movable relative to the metal shield. When bonding a conventional electrical connector to a circuit board, the bonding portions of the metal shield may be not kept in contact with the corresponding bonding portions of the circuit board due to deformation of the electrically insulative housing or the metal shield, thereby affecting the bonding quality.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electrical connector that eliminates the aforesaid problem.